


nightmares

by zek-the-snek (iiselfieswiftii)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiselfieswiftii/pseuds/zek-the-snek
Summary: a collection of drabbles involving leonard and cisco, a common theme is sleep





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I heard you scream. Are you having nightmares again?”
> 
> or cisco is caught watching scary movies at 3 am

you see, after getting visions about eobard killing him, cisco started getting nightmares. and even though they have long since defeated him, they still happen. cisco finds himself waking up screaming and crying in the middle of the night with vague memories of the speedster putting his hand through his heart. one thing he does to counteract this is watch netflix late into the night. he watches random show and movies until he is too tired to dream, or have nightmares of him getting killed. 

this is problematic only when he needs to be at the lab early in the morning and when people are at his apartment at night. and the latter happens more frequently then he would like. leonard had recently taken to staying the night when he didn't want to be with the rogues. which was practically every other night. it seemed he enjoyed scaring cisco by sitting on his kitchen floor and waiting for cisco to come in for a midnight snack. because of this, leonard had overheard cisco having nightmares several time. each time he woke cisco up and calmed his crying. 

cisco almost wishes this was the case when leonard came running into his room at 3 am. he looked at cisco in his bed with wide eyes.

“i heard you scream. are you having nightmares again?”

cisco looked down at the recently slammed computer in his lap. "not exactly." he opened it and a monster's scream continued to play. he looked back at leonard who seemed relieved. "wanna watch with me?"

leonard smirked and huffed out a laugh. "that was the girliest scream i've ever heard." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kinda trash for them together, so this drabble happened


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco finds captain cold asleep in his kitchen, what else was he meant to do?

though having one of your 'enemies' occasional sleep over at your apartment has a lot of disadvantages, it can be fun too. like right now, as cisco is currently drawing a mustache onto leonard's sleeping face. a few minutes earlier he had walked into his kitchen to find leonard sleeping on it's floor. and how could he waste this opportunity? not that this was the first time he had found leonard asleep in his apartment. just a couple weeks ago he had come home from a late night to find leonard spread out on his couch. but then he had woken up as soon as he started walking up to the couch. 

but now leonard was out cold (haha pun intended) and didn't respond even when cisco poked him. so of course his first thought was to pull out the nearest sharpie and draw on his face. and now the handlebar mustache on leonard's face is totally worth any hell he may have to pay later. 

cisco put down the marker and quickly ran to his room to grab his phone. he came back and snapped a picture of the sleeping man, then sent it to the team flash group chat, not thinking of what the others might think upon seeing captain cold in his kitchen without context. he went back into his room, forgetting what he originally went into the kitchen for. he got a blanket from his closet and draped it onto leonard. a few minutes later cisco was asleep again.

he woke up the next morning to leonard screaming at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to write more to this but then i thought of this so :P


	3. ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> len has a bad day

cisco was just napping on his couch, minding his own business, when his door was thrown open. an angry len comes storming into his living room and lilac, cisco's cat, comes trotting to him. len plops down next to cisco and picks up lilac. he angrily rubs the older cat while glaring at the ground in front of him. 

cisco groggily stares at him as the cat purred in his lap. "dude, are you okay?", he asks quietly. 

leonard shifts his glare to cisco. his expression softens and he shakes his head. he sighs heavily and slouches down into the couch. 

cisco makes a small 'oh' and goes to hug him. this is the first time he has come during the day, something must be really wrong. 

len lifts one of his arms to hug cisco back, while the other continues to stroke at lilac. cisco moves len so that he is laying down next to him, the cat now lying in between them. cisco uses on arm to support len's head, and the other to rub his arm. 

minutes later lilac jumps off the couch, leaving behind the now asleep cisco and len. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not his defiantly wasn't so i could have cisco and len cuddle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco is having a prison break maraton when len comes over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor spoil warning for prison break, it doesn't give much away but still

it's 2 am and cisco is stuck rewatching prison break.

with the announcement that prison break is making a comeback, cisco needed to catch up. he had started watching the show some time while barry was in his coma, but with all the hero business, he had not finished it. so here he was, in the middle of the second season, biting his nails about how they were going to find the 5 mil. 

they had just sent the kid to the gardening shop when his front door opened. he heard the soft footsteps come up behind him and stop at the doorway to the living room. cisco looked behind him to find a droopy-eyed lenard. len was looking at the tv screen with displeasure.

"why are you watching this trash?", len asked as he slowly walked towards the couch. he dropped down next to cisco and laid his head on his shoulder. 

"they are bringing it back in april, i want to be caught up. and it's not trash." len gives him a look.

"they are all caught in the end."

"no! don't tell me anything." len smirked and cuddled further into cisco's side. he is asleep by the next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started prison break bc it has wentworth in and now i'm obsessed  
> also len doesn't like pb bc he looks like micheal


End file.
